Ever Ever After
by Bhria-hime
Summary: Sometimes when you believe in fairy tales, dreams really do come true. Sakura learned that gradually in her junior year.


**Okay, here is a FanFic that I wrote some time ago but didn't bother to publish because I thought it was stupid. I dedicate this story to the amazing Frog-Wallet for always helping me when my brain decides not to(which tends to be _very _often). You should check out her stories! Once you start reading it, I warn you, you _may _become obsessed(or is that just me?). **

**Well, enough blab and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Such a drag...**

* * *

**Ever Ever After**

Another year, another place and another thing to add to my list of complaints. Today is Sakura Haruno's second year of High School and she has to start all over again (being that she just moved… again). '_New school, new people, new teachers, the whole ten_ _yards_'. She dreaded getting out of this bed. Seriously, why can't I curl in a ball right here?

"Sakura! Come on, your going to be late for school if you don't move your tushi?" Her mom said to make her feel better about their 4th move this year.

"Tushi? Who says that?" She hates it when my mom thinks she is "hip".

"Sorry for trying to keep up with you guys. Anyway are you almost ready?"

"15 minutes please!" Sakura got out of bed and looked at herself in her full body mirror. She had to be honest, she was a little excited. She liked changes sometimes. She just hoped that whatever is in store for her wouldn't ruin her life.

And with that she walked to her walk-in closet and looked around. What is she suppose to wear to school today? She had no clue! She finally decided to wear a pink mini skirt with this white halter shirt with this cute pink sweater. But don't get her wrong. She wasn't looking to impress anyone. Besides, who is there to impress? She is the new girl in town and nonetheless school.

She walked down the steps, happy and all and looked at her mom. Her mom eyed her pretty deeply and after 10 hard, cold seconds, she finally spoke.

"Nice. I would have never thought of that. You ARE good girly. Three thumbs up for you!" her mom was actually jealous of her outfit.

"Thanks mom but do you remember where I got it from?" she could see a smile grow across her mothers face.

"Well, here goes everything." And with that being said, Sakura walked right out of the house ready to begin an adventure.

When she arrived at her new school, she suddenly lost all that confidence she worked so hard to build. She was so nervous and she wasn't even sure why. She felt all those people staring at her, extremely hard. Some guys were dog whistling and clapping. Fortunately, she was so used to this so it didn't bother her as much as it used to.

She walked into the principal's office and spoke to him briefly. He seemed so nice and he really admires me. Yesssss! Sakura had made a great a first impression to the principal. He handed her her schedule and she began walking.

* * *

It felt so odd walking down those halls. She went to her locker first and put her bag away. _'I know I am not going to do a lot of work probably until after lunch'._ After she left her locker, she stood in the middle of the hallway studying her schedule. How the hell was she supposed to find all these rooms? She guessed she better look first…than scream. Besides, it is still early so there aren't that many people here yet for her to make a complete fool of herself in front of. What a relief! She dropped her schedule on the floor and as she went to pick it up, a boy with blonde hair and azure blue eyes stood in front of me.

"HIYA! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. You must be new!" He said with a warm smile on his face.

That smile was so…nice. And his eyes were blue and full of wonder. He made her feel special and warm in side.

Slightly stuttering, she said "Hi. Im… H-Haruno Sakura. Please to meet you and Naruto-san."

"Hey, lose the san. It sounds too classy. But pleased to meet you as well Sakura-chan. What class do you have?"

She looked down at her schedule that read '11-B'. "Looks like I have 11-B."

"NO WAY! I HAVE THE SAME CLASS!" he seemed very excited. Out of nowhere Naruto turned around to face a boy who apparently was doing something in his locker and then looked at me again.

"Oh! There someone else I think you should know about. Theres teme over there" he pointed to the open locker.

Sakura turned her head in that direction and she thought she had died and gone to heaven. She tried to lose her gaze but she couldn't…she just couldn't! He had the most gorgeous body, well from what she could see from that spot. His hair is really raven like and he has onyx eyes. He stared at her and she returned the look to him. It was like one of those tight moments when you have to be the bigger person and turn away first. All of a sudden, he just rolled his eyes and murmured something under his breath.

'Hn, check out that attitude' she thought to herself.

"That's Sasuke-teme. Don't worry he's a real ass hole if you know what I mean." As Sasuke got closer to her, she simply eyed him. He was truly great tasting eye candy.

Sasuke made his way closer and closer until Sakura was about two and half feet away from him. Naruto and Sasuke waited as if Sakura was suppose to freak out or make some sort of fainting movement. When she didn't, I heard Naruto mumble something under his breath and then he looked at Sasuke who-to my surprise- showed a slight bit of approval.

It was a little to silent and it was not at all that comfortable so Sakura decided to break the silence.

"So Naruto, do you mind showing me where the class is?" Naruto looked as if he was under some sort of trance and quickly snapped out of it.

"Ay, of course! But if you are concerned about being late don't worry. Kakashi always shows up the last 5 minutes of class. Hopefully today will be the same."

Naruto walked next to Sakura while Sasuke stood behind both of us. Sakura could feel that sensation when someone is looking at your back and staring pretty damn hard at that. _'Maybe I should just ignore it'_ she thought and decided that was her best choice yet.

* * *

In about a minute and a half they walked into a classroom that had the students in groups of two. The teacher's desk was in the right of the front of the class sort of like out of the way. Sakura looked to the back right corner of the class which is where the noise she heard was coming from. She saw a whole corner in the back where there had to be about ten girls. Each one had on a skirt shorter than hers and a shirt the said _'SASUKE'S FAN CLUB'_ and each shirt had a different number on it. She wanted to assume # 1 must have been the president.

A girl then made her way up to her.

"Hi! Are you new? I haven't seen you around here before?" asked a girl with blonde hair and amazingly pretty blue eyes. She was also wearing a mini skirt and a lavender V-Neck shirt that said _**'2 hot 2 handle'**_ with cute lavender sneakers.

"Yeah. My name is Sakura. What's yours?"

"Ino. Is your hair really pink?"

"Yes."

"Awesome! Hey, I want to introduce you to some people that I hang out with in case you haven't met them yet." The girls started walking towards the opposing side of the room where there was a group of six sitting down.

She pointed to a girl that had two buns and a brown shirt on with black, sportish Capri's and brown sneakers. "This is Tenten. She is the captain of the girls' basketball team and wants to become one of the 3 leaders of the girls swim team."

She looked at me and offered out a warm smile. Of course, I accepted it.

"Hi. I look forward to befriending you" She said with her really pretty smile

"Me too."

Ino continued. This time she pointed to a girl that was wearing a baby doll shirt with lulu lemon pants. She had pearly eyes and they are gorgeous. "This is Hinata and over there is her cousin Neji." She pointed to a guy that had unbelievable muscles and nice black long hair. He was wearing baggy jean shorts and a black shirt. He looked up and nodded his head when saw me.

"The lazy bum over there is Shikamaru." He was wearing green and black.

"Troublesome woman." He managed to mutter.

Ino gave him an unbelievable glare and continued.

"And I believe you already met these two." She pointed to the last to boys "Sasuke and Naruto."

As soon as she said Sasuke's name, the group of girls' in the corner began to scream like they were at a Panic! At the Disco concert.

"Oh my god. Why are they so damn loud." Sakura complained covering her ears.

"Oh, those are Sasuke's fan girls. To them, he is some god that none of them can resist." Tenten said looking less annoyed than Sakura was. She figured Tenten was probably used to that.

The screaming didn't stop. Instead they got louder and louder. Sakura looked over to Sasuke who looked like he didn't give two shits about any of it. Then, she saw the first hint of expression on his face as the screams got louder and it was annoyance. He was just as annoyed as me but the girls continued to get louder and louder.

"Do they ever shut up?!" Sakura asked with aggravation in her voice.

"No one ever says anything to them. Those girls can get a little on the aggressive side when it comes down to Sasuke." Ino said rolling her eyes at the girls in the corner.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and when he finally gave her his attention she asked "Do you have a girlfriend over there or like any of those girls."

"Hn." He grunted.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? It was a yes or no question. Not _**make up your own words to add to the confusion**_."

Everyone turned their gazes towards Sakura and everyone except Neji and Sasuke began laughing.

"Sakura…ha…He doesn't even pay attention to there existence. He so cold toward them but they just don't care." Ino said with a face turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"What is so funny?" Sakura asked. Everybody and everything was REALLY starting to anger her.

"No, No, No we aren't laughing at you. It's just at first we thought you were just like those girls but then you yelled at him. **NOBODY** has ever yelled at him and was a girl anyway. You truly are different." Ino stated in between laughter.

"…Teme! Finally there is another cute girl that is really cute and refused you already. Man, I can't believe this! And she doesn't like any other boy here yet. Awww…" Naruto blurted out.

Sasuke sent a death glare in Naruto's direction and once he figured it out he shut up with the talking but only laughed harder.

Sakura understood what Ino was saying but then she couldn't think straight because of all the screams.

"I can't take this much longer." Sakura hoped out of her seat and walked over to the corner. The girls started to get quieter and the president of the fan club began walking. She looked like a slut times 1000! Sakura could have sworn that sluts don't come clearer than that.

Based on Sakura's observations, she believe the presidents' name is Ami. As Ami got closer to her, she expected her to back away with fright in her eyes and when she didn't, Tenten and Ino stopped laughing and got up as if they knew exactly what Sakura intended to do.

As she came closer, Sakura felt everyone's her. She heard one girl whisper that she was going to get what she deserve and she heard another say no one has ever stood up to Ami like that.

"Would like my autograph?" she asked Sakura with a huge smirk on her face. Everyone looked at her. Some of the girls were saying she's so lucky and the others were saying she better not insult her! She can't insult Ami…can she?

Sakura didn't reply to Ami so Ami made it her business to take out a picture of Sasuke and signed on it. She tossed at her and Ino and Tenten's faces went blank.

"Listen here you whore. You should know and envy me because like, duh, who doesn't. So you can start by telling me your name and we can take it from there." Ami said. Sakura didn't respond so Ami poked her hard in her shoulder. _'Strike one'_ Sakura said to her self.

"Big mistake Pinky." She did it again _'strike two.'_ When she looked at Sakura's face, she saw that Sakura was smirking. A look of hate flew across her face and Ami pushed her for the last and finale time. _'Strike three'_ and with that Sakura's fist flew up in the air and she punched her so hard in the face that Ami flew into the five desks behind her and hit the wall.

EVERYONE was shocked and she saw Ino and Tenten smiling. Even Sasuke was grinning! As she turned to walk back towards her new friends, Ami came running up behind her. And when she went to jump on Sakura's back, she simply ducked and Ami flew over.

"DAMN!" that had to be Naruto and Shikamaru together.

Now, it was Sakura's turn to speak. She put her foot on Ami and then decided the least she could do is thank her in her own way.

"As for the knowledge of your existence, I hate to say this to you but I didn't have a clue you existed until you and your group couldn't shut your _fucking mouths_. And as for the jealously, you can guarantee that I am not jealous of you. Seriously, what do you have that I want? Slut like instincts? Bad taste in style? And for crying out loud you are chasing after a boy like he is a scarp of meat. Hopeless. Can you not see that he doesn't like any of you? Seriously, it is obvious. I've only been here for 25 minutes and I see it. Get Real. _And if you ever think of touching me like that again, you will be praying that this happens again because I will seriously mess you and your entire group up._ Keep this in mind though because this is not a threat but a mere promise and I don't break my promises." Sakura let her go and started to walk away but then she stopped. She forgot her manners.

"Oh, I am Sakura by the way. Looking forward to the year with you." Being that she had completed her thoughts she got up and walked back towards her table.

Sasuke looked at the scene around him. Ami gathering her dignity off the floor, Naruto who got up and ran over to Sakura, Neji who looked down and looked as if he was actually laughing as well as Shikamaru and finally…her. His eyes settled on Sakura and he couldn't get his gaze off. There was something different about her than all the other girls yet she has rarely spoken to him or even sat next to him.

Whatever it was, he knew this year was going to be slightly different than the previous years of his life.

* * *

**Okay! I am aware that Sakura is slighty...violent in this story. Thats just because I am tired of her being the weak and pathetic one in almost every story. And Sasuke, well, he's a lovable asshole. **

** This is an AU story if you haven't figured that out. Review Please. Constructive Critism makes me smile and want to write more.**

**Till Then**

**Princess Bhria **


End file.
